Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat
by laydee kai
Summary: There are many things that she thought she was sure of. But in the end, not one of them she really was. She should have known. There are things that you are taught as a shinobi, look underneath the underneath. Trust your gut. Trust your teammates. PAUSED.
1. Chapter 1

**__****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat  
**Chapter One

There are many things that she thought she was sure of. But in the end, not one of them she really was. She should have known from day one. There are things that you are taught as a shinobi, things that were engrained in their minds since day one of the academy. _Tomorrow is never a promise, but an honor. Always look underneath the underneath. Trust your gut. Trust your teammates. Loyalty, honor and pride as a shinobi._

It had been ten years since she had received her forehead protector and became a genin. Now she was twenty-two, a jônin of Sannin level abilities, head medic-nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and she was the heir to Tsunade's legacy. Sakura Haruno had certainly come a long way since her first days as a ninja. Many things had shaped her into what she was today, and no matter the pain, she would not change a thing.

She had long since come to terms with her childhood infatuations of Sasuke Uchiha. The day he left in search of the power he thought he was entitled too, a part of her died. She was sure that she was in love with him and all she needed was for him to return her affections and life would be wonderful. She was wrong. The longer she thought about it, it was her childhood notions that died when he left. And for that, she figured she could at least be grateful to the traitorous bastard.

Sakura had grown into a powerful and beautiful kunoichi. She was well respected wherever she went in the village and increasingly sought after by the opposite sex. As much attention that was directed towards her, she never seemed concerned. She would just smile at them and sweetly tell them that she wasn't interested.

Sakura was content with her life. She worked hard and was proud of what she had accomplished. She had a good life now and good friends. Even though Sakura had given up on ever finding someone, it normally never bothered her because she was satisfied with herself.

- - xXxXx - -

The sun was rising over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the village was humming with the sound of the merchants preparing for the day. Sakura was preparing for the day ahead herself. She dressed in her usual garb that she had long since adopted. She had changed from the crimson red dress of her genin days to her new color of choice, black. Ninja pants, sleeveless shirt, sandals, supply pouches, and forehead protector – it was all black. She had always teased Naruto on his vivid choice of colors until the day that he brought to her attention that red is just as vivid.

After dressing, Sakura made her way to the supply closet in her apartment. She graciously filled her pouches with kunai and shrunken. She eyed her new katana that rested on its pegs. The sun gleamed off of the highly polished and sharpened blade and her hand swiftly brushed the engraved kanji near the hilt. _Family_. It was a gift from Kakashi and Naruto – her family. She removed the sword from its resting place, sheathed it and strapped it to her back.

She grabbed a pair of her special chakra enhancing gloves and closed the door. Sakura pressed her hand against the seal and locked the closet. She gracefully made her way to the front door. After taking one more glance around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she donned her jônin vest that had been slightly customized for her, over her katana, leaving only the hilt showing.

The only difference in the jacket was a small symbol that had been added to the back of the collar. This too was a gift from her family – from Kakashi and Naruto. They had surprised her with the addition of the red Haruno family crest. It was to honor her family that had fallen when she was young.

She shut and locked the door behind her. Lacing her fingers together she stretched her arms outward and then over her head. She stretched the kinks out of her long lean body before she gated down the stairs. Sakura made her way to the gates of Konoha, nodding to the guards as she exited. It was time for a brief run before meeting up with the rest of her team for training.

This was one of her favorite activities. Running, speeding through the trees in the silence of the massive forests. It was peaceful and liberating. It was during these times when she was almost flying that she was the most content. In her twenty-two years, nothing had ever come close to that feeling.

Sakura circled back around and headed to the training grounds. She had an hour to spare until her teammates were to meet her. She landed at the training ground and began to do her stretches. She removed her vest and dug out a hair tie. She gathered her short pink hair and tied it in a high ponytail then retied her forehead protector snuggly in its proper place.

After taking a deep breath, Sakura brought her hands together and bowed. She exhaled and straightened up. In a swift, fluid motion she unsheathed her katana and went through her katas. She moved with such grace and ease, a deadly dance with a deadly weapon.

Kakashi and Naruto approached the training ground. Naruto had his hands locked behind his head and Kakashi was immersed in his orange book. In the ten years since they had been teammates, some things had changed, and some things never would – which in essence, is why this team worked the way that they did.

"She beat us here again." Naruto said as they entered the field.

Kakashi just grunted, he knew what was coming. Naruto snickered a little and reached into his pocket and took out a couple of shuriken. He flew through his favorite hand signs and five Naruto's poofed into existence. They quietly crept around Sakura as she continued.

The six Naruto's jumped from their cover and launched the shuriken at Sakura's graceful form. Sakura sensed the oncoming _attack_ and in a whirl of petals, she deflected all of the projectiles.

"I love when she does that!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi looked at his blonde student and shook his head. But it was true, she was something to watch. She had truly grown in the ten years since she was assigned to him. He was proud of the day when he was no longer her 'sensei' and became her teammate. And even though he wouldn't admit it, he was proud to have Naruto as a teammate too, but there was something different about her.

Naruto watched as Sakura finished her kata. Kakashi slyly peered over the top of his book to watch her finish. He couldn't help but notice the trace of a smile that stayed on her lips. He knew that she was aware of them approaching and he knew that she knew they were watching. There wasn't much that got by the Cherry Blossom of Konoha – not much at all.

She sheathed her sword and turned to her teammates and smiled a radiant smile, which fell the moment she saw the orange book in his hands.

"Kakashi! I thought you were done with that book."

"I would have, but Naruto talks too much. And I can't read anymore when we spar… neither of you will allow me too." He said with a hint of disappointment.

"Awe, it's hard to be Kakashi." Sakura teased. "Not enough time in the day to read his dirty books."

"Sakura, don't be too hard on the old goat… I mean Jiriaya told me that he gave you a special _signed _limited edition of the latest volume, as per your _asking_." Naruto blurted out.

"That old pervert is going to die slowly and painfully."

"It's true?" Naruto questioned.

"Well… if it wasn't for all the dirty parts, it would be kind of good." Sakura managed as a slight blush came to her cheeks.

Kakashi had been silent through this exchange. First Naruto had called him an old goat and then revealed that Sakura read Icha Icha and had a 'special signed limited edition' no less. He looked at Sakura and noticed the slight rose color on her face. He smiled as he thought about such a beautiful woman reading Icha Icha and was instantly appreciative of his mask because he realized that he had blushed a little too. He shouldn't think of her like that… but it was still a tempting thought.

Sakura eyed Kakashi. Her brows knitted together as she put it all together.

"Kakashi! Get your mind out of the gutter you old pervert!"

"What?" Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura looked at him and narrowed her eyes. An evil smirk crept on her face. "Just for thinking what you are thinking… I won't let you see my _super_ special signed limited edition… which isn't even available in stores yet."

"I don't know what you are talking about Sakura. I would _never…_"

"Save it Hatake… it's your ass. Are you two ready to train?" She questioned.

Kakashi's eye widened ever so slightly. _'Crap… she's isn't going to make this easy now. I am going to turn out like that drunk man at the bar.'_ He shuddered as he thought back to the time when Sakura had placed a man in the hospital for grabbing her ass and suggesting that they go somewhere else. He sighed as he put his book away and pulled his hiate-ate up to reveal his sharingan.

"Big guns already Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"She's not going to make this easy. I don't want to end up in the hospital because she thinks I am having dirty thoughts about her."

"But you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Liar." Naruto responded. "I guess you are lucky that you at least know what to expect."

"Oh come on you two! We still have things to do today!" Sakura called out.

- - xXxXx - -

Kakashi's gut was right on. She had indeed made it tougher than it had to be on him. Naruto, for once had gotten on the good side of her in a spar. It was just lucky for him that she never drew the katana, things would have ended much worse than they had. She had landed a couple of chakra enhanced kicks that cracked some ribs, but she was nice enough to heal them afterwards.

Kakashi had never seen Sakura in any light except for a friend and a teammate. Rightly so, he was embarrassed that those thoughts had even entered his mind. She deserved so much more than _any_ man – including himself – thinking of her in such a way. But at the time, he couldn't help it. He was even slightly put off by the fact that when she asked him to take his shirt off after the spar, he had to ask _why_. She just laughed at him and thought nothing of it as she healed his ribs. But now here he was walking around thinking about the way her hands felt on his skin – slightly calloused for sword work, but alarming smooth.

'_This is ridiculous! I have known her for ten years and out of no where I am thinking of her in ways that I shouldn't. I mean she is beautiful, but she's Sakura. She's my friend and that's just… ridiculous!'_

He made it to his apartment and decided that a shower was in order, After all, Sakura had put him through the ringer in more ways than one. He took his jônin vest off and hung it on the wall by the door. As he walked by the coffee table he slid his hiate-ate off and tossed it on it. The metal clanked as it made contact. He continued as he made it to his bathroom. He slid his shirt off over his head and then the same motion with his mask. He tossed them both in the hamper and did the same with his bottoms.

The hot water eased his tight muscles and he enjoyed the feeling of washing the dirt off of him. He washed the dirt and grime out of his silver hair. He placed both hands on the wall under then shower head and let the hot water hit his back. He just stood there trying to get his thoughts together.

Knock knock.

Kakashi picked up his head and let the hot water hit his face.

Knock knock.

Kakashi sighed as he turned the water off and reached for the towel. He ran it through his hair and then wrapped it around his waist. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the door. He looked in the peep hole to find a bright yellow patch of hair blocking his vision. _Naruto._ He opened the door to let Naruto in when he noticed that he wasn't alone. Sakura had accompanied him.

"Naruto… Sakura." Kakashi said as he stepped behind the door to shield himself. He wished he would have at least put his pants and mask back on.

"Why Kakashi… never seen so much of you at one time." Sakura said with a sly smile on her face.

"Sakura you have seen him without his mask before."

"True, but never without his pants."

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was indeed in just a towel. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't something that Naruto had ever paid attention to before. There was a brief period of time when Naruto and Kakashi had been roommates, but it didn't last to long. Naruto had moved into a small apartment with Hinata.

"Come on Kakashi! Don't answer the door like that when you know there a woman behind it."

"I didn't know that she was there… your big head was blocking my view. Ever thought about getting a hair cut?" he said glaring at the blonde.

"Would you two stop? I mean normally I wouldn't complain…" Sakura looked Kakashi up and down, "But shishou wants us. We have a mission. Sadly you must get dressed Kakashi."

Kakashi's face turned bright red. Sakura looked at him oddly. Naruto even noticed the red cheeks and looked at Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Naruto questioned. "Clothes?"

Kakashi looked away and walked to his room. He shut the door and sighed. _'What was that? What is with her? And me? Blushing for crying out loud. I don't blush!'_

Naruto rapped once on the door to Kakashi's bedroom. "Would you come on!"

"Give me a minute damnit!" Kakashi yelled back.

Naruto walked to the couch and sat down. He looked up at Sakura.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I think you made him blush… you like Kakashi?"

"No… it's Kakashi. I was just joking with him… it's not like I haven't joked with him before. Hell I have even seen the man naked! After ten years… I mean have even seen you naked."

"Awe, I am going to blush too Sakura."

"Shut up! As best I can figure this is all your fault… you had to bring up Icha!" She fussed.

"Oh please…"

Kakashi's door opened and he walked out. He had schooled his expression back to one of lazy indifference.

"I do believe the Hokage is waiting for us. Shall we?" he said as he walked out the door leaving the two behind him.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and got up off of the couch to follow. They caught up to Kakashi and he strolled down the street. He had fallen back into his routine – reading and walking.

Sakura couldn't lie to herself. She was slightly intrigued by Kakashi and his behavior today. It wasn't as if the man had a crush on her! They had been around each other for ten years and Kakashi would just randomly develop feelings for her, that was…_ridiculous._

Sakura knew that Kakashi was attractive. She had thought that well before she had seen him without his mask, but once it was off, she understood why he wore it. It was very tactical for ninja life as well as his personal life. She also knew that Kakashi had a certain reputation with the ladies, which she also knew was blown way out of proportion. He was not a womanizer, he was the opposite - more than one drunken night she had been secretly jealous of the women who he would show attention too. That was something that she had never even told Ino.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _'What the hell am I doing? I am rationalizing thought about Kakashi's attractiveness and me being jealous of _other_ women? Where the hell did this come from? Because I made the man blush? Because he _happened_ to think one random dirty thought about me that could be a generic thought for _any_ woman? This is so stupid!'_

"Sakura? Why did you stop? I don't want Baa-chan to yell at me… I had nothing to do with being late." Naruto said breaking her out of her momentary stupor.

She caught up with them. She looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye. Sakura bumped into his side and looked over his shoulder.

She whispered to him, "Wait till the next chapter. Things get really good."

His eye widened at her comment and she just laughed. _'I don't like Kakashi; I just like giving him a hard time. That's all.'_

_- _- xXxXx - -

Team Seven sat outside the waiting area in the Hokage's tower. They had been called there to speak with Tsunade for a special mission. Because of their team dynamic, they were her go to team when she really needed them to pull through. The massive oaken door creaked open and Shizune poked her head out.

"Come on in guys… we are ready for you." She said with a smile.

Team seven stood and made their way to the Hokage's office. As usual, Sakura took the point being as she was closet to Tsunade and had the best diplomatic skills – not knowing what you are walking into, one must always be prepared.

To the left of Tsunade's desk sat a rather stuffy looking official. He nodded to the three shinobi when they entered. Tsunade attempted to smile, but her student knew her tells, and right now, it was clear that she was annoyed.

"Thank you for coming Team Seven. I have a mission for you."

**-End of Chapter-**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

**Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat  
**Chapter Two

"This man has come to us for _protection _on his journey." Tsunade began.

"Shishou, I mean no disrespect, but who is he?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade eyed the man - dissatisfaction evident on her face. "For the mission's purpose, he is the client, for all _other_ – he is a rich man who wants to waste his money on Konoha's finest when a regular genin team would suffice."

"Now, now Hokage-sama…" the man began.

She cut him a glance and he shut his mouth. "We have discussed this. If you are going to insist on having _them_ then you will _pay_ for them. And Kami help you if something should arise and we really need them. If that should happen then I myself will retrieve them and you will be on your own." She said with finality.

"What are the mission parameters?" Sakura asked.

"You are to escort this man to and from his destination." Tsunade said with a bored tone.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "The kids from the academy could do _that_?"

"Hai, I know." Tsunade said.

The man opened his mouth again but Tsunade held up her hand to cut him off.

"You caught me in a gracious mood today by me even allowing this. You must not understand the caliber of these ninja in front of you so I will clarify it for you. These three are the ones that I send when no one else can go in. Some of the missions that they have been on are not even recorded in our books. You are in the presence of my _finest. _Kakashi "The Copy Cat" Hatake, Sakura "The Deadly Blossom" Haruno and Naruto "The Second Yellow Flash" Uzumaki-Namikaze – do you understand?"

The man nodded with a harsh gulp. There was a wicked glimmer in his eyes that Sakura caught. Sakura caught the man's eye and glared at him. He quickly attempted to school his face but her quick eye caught it all. He was trying to pull something over on them and she would not stand for it.

"Shishou, I hope this _client_ is full aware of what we are capable of." She said sending a quite threat at him. "And that we will _only do what we are assigned to do by the Hokage, _and will do _nothing_ to dishonor our village or ourselves."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at her tone and Kakashi took his one eye off of his book and looked at the back of the pink haired woman. He knew that tone, something was off here. Naruto picked up on it too and glanced at Kakashi.

Tsunade looked back at the man, "Well?"

He swallowed hard again. "Hai, I understand."

"Good then, Team Seven leave us so we can discuss things further. You are to be at the gate tomorrow morning at 8:00am." She nodded to Sakura. "Dismissed."

- - xXxXx - -

Team Seven held their formation as they walked down the streets. When they were focused like this, they were a sight. They were all very intimidating to civilians. Naruto and Kakashi closed in the formation so they could speak to Sakura.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"He's lying about something. I saw it in his eyes."

"What do you think he's hiding?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I guess we will just have to keep an eye on him tomorrow. Kami help his sorry ass when we figure it out."

"You seem a little pissed Sakura." Naruto added.

"I'm insulted. You should be too! That little creep up there thinks that he can pull this shit on _us_? He barked up the wrong damn tree."

"Seems like he wanted the power of the elite just not the brains." Kakashi rationalized.

"Then he must have not really wanted the elite." Naruto said.

"Fucking insulting." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, calm down. He's just a moron who doesn't know what he's doing. Probably some nouveau crime boss who thinks he's capable of getting one up on us, clearly he's not. Let's just have some fun with this guy. Think of it as a vacation with weapons and a little violence." Kakashi reasoned. There was no way he wanted an angry Sakura.

"Well, when you put it that way… sounds fun." She smirked.

"Only you, The Deadly Blossom becomes excited at the possibility of violence."

"I'm a lover not a fighter." She said sarcastically.

"Sure you are." Kakashi chuckled.

'_Wouldn't you both like to know?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I'm not stupid.'_ "So, we up for the usual pre-mission ritual tonight then?" _'Maybe in their drunken stupor they will say something.'_

"You know it Naru." Sakura said brightly as she threw her arm around her two favorite guys.

"Let's kill some brain cells so we will be better prepared for the nouveau fat ass!" Naruto beamed enthusiastically. "Hinata's on a _real_ mission so I'll be alone." He added the last part dejectedly.

"We can meet at my apartment before and go together. Naru, pack your stuff and you can crash on my couch tonight, so you won't be _alone_." She joked.

"Okay, Sakura. See you guys tonight!" Naruto said as he waved before he bounded away.

"Don't forget to leave Hinata a note saying you're going on a mission!" Sakura shouted after her blonde teammate.

Sakura and Kakashi walked down the road in silence for a moment. Sakura looked at him. He had his book out but clearly was not reading it.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" she pushed.

"Nothing."

"I'm calling it. Bullshit. Kakashi I have known you for how long? I know when something is up… what is it?"

"A number of things."

"Spill, we have time."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I don't know what to expect on this mission. I know it's not a big deal but I am trying to figure out what that guys deal is. You know I hate going into a mission blind – no matter how trivial, bad things could happen."

"Hai, I know. I don't like it either but what can we do?"

"Nothing for now." He conceded.

"So think about that later."

"It's not that easy."

"Look who you are talking too… I know that. But you have to at least try. You can't be all sulky tonight. I want to have some fun before we go. It's our tradition."

"Hai… I know but…" he started.

Sakura stopped and turned to face him. "Please Kakashi? For me?" She looked up at him and met his onyx eye with begging eyes.

Kakashi gulped hard and crinkled his eye. "For you."

She beamed up at him with a victorious grin. She knew that always worked on both Naruto and Kakashi. But she felt bad about it this time. It seemed a little different. She just shrugged it off and started walking.

"So… we are on a roll. What's next?" she continued.

"Next? I don't follow."

"You said there were a number of things that were bothering you. Fat ass was number one… there has to be more for it to be a _number_ of things."

Kakashi wouldn't speak. He just kept walking. Sakura looked at him, slightly unnerved at the lack of answers coming from her teammate.

"Seriously… I can't take you when you are like this. What's the matter?"

'_Obviously I can't tell her about what I have been thinking since it's so odd. But I could always have a little fun with her about it. You know test the waters and all…'_ His visible eye saddened.

"Well… you see there is this guy that I am kind of jealous of."

"Seriously? Girl issues?" Sakura slouched. _'I don't mind talking to Naruto about him and Hinata but I have never been one to enjoy Kakashi girl talks. It just irks me.'_

"Well you wanted to know."

"That I did. I have brought it upon myself…so what's up?"

"Well, you see, she asked this guy to sleep on her couch tonight and I didn't get an invite. I feel left out, like she doesn't like me as much."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and laughed. "Sorry, Kakashi… there is just my bed and the couch… and Naruto has the couch."

"So what's wrong with your bed?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Nothing, I am in it."

"You can't share?"

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"Maybe… maybe not." He said slyly. _'Truer than she knows.'_

Sakura started laughing. "Oh that's good! You are getting me back for at your apartment… you are good Kakashi! I give it to you… you win this one."

Kakashi closed the distance and whispered in her ear. Finding the silkiest voice he could muster, "Just think about it." He pulled out his orange book and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Sakura stood there for moment thinking about what he had just said to her. She looked around to see if anyone could have seen that, just so they could clarify it for her. She was confused. _'I thought we were just joking with each other, but he didn't sound like he was joking just now. Or has he gotten that good? Damnit! Its times like this that I wish Ino didn't have such a big mouth!'_ Sakura stalked off back towards her apartment. She had some thinking and packing to do.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura had gotten to her apartment as quickly as she could. She threw herself on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She glanced at the wall of pictures and bit her lip. There were pictures ranging from when she was born until now. Twenty-two years of her history were on that wall. There were pictures of her with her parents, Team Seven's first photo together and there were pictures of her and her teammates now – sitting at their favorite bar drunk and smiling.

Her eyes lingered just a little longer on a picture of her and Kakashi. It had been taken after her first mission as a jônin. Naruto had gone on an intel mission with Jiriaya and it had been just the two of them that night. As she thought back to that night a few years ago, she couldn't put her finger on it but they seemed a lot _friendlier_ to each other. _'Was it the liquor?' _She thought. _'No. We only had like two drinks. Maybe there has been a little underlying thing there for a while and neither of us had noticed? I don't know but it's weird…'_ A sudden banging on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?" She asked as she approached the door before peeping into the peep hole. She rolled her eyes at the blonde mess that was in her door. Sakura opened the door to let Naruto in. "Naru… you didn't have to come so early…" she looked for his pack. "Did you even pack?"

"Hai." He said as he removed a scroll from his pouch and placed it on the table.

"I will never get use to _you_ sealing…no matter how good you are."

"Have you packed yet?" he asked.

"No, I just got home."

"Oh. On a _romantic stroll_ with Kakashi?"

"No! Naru… that's just…"

"Save it… I'm not saying that you two are hiding something from _me_. I think it's more you are hiding it from yourselves."

"Say what?"

"There has been a slightly – albeit steady – increase in the tension between you two."

"Tension? As in sexual tension?"

"Bingo." Naruto said as tapped the end of his nose with his index finger. "You are only becoming aware of it now… but I picked up on it a few years ago."

"When?" she said as she cast her eyes at that picture of her and Kakashi sitting really close and smiling.

"Well, after you became a jônin." He followed her eyes. "Yep, right around that time." He motioned with his head.

Sakura sat there and stared at the picture and then turned her attention to the blonde sitting on the couch. Over the last few years that had become even closer and she saw him as a brother, but now that she thought about it, she never saw Kakashi as a brother. He was just Kakashi.

"Have you said anything to Kakashi?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Nope."

"Will you?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Then why are you talking to me about it?"

"Sakura, you are like a sister to me… and Kakashi the older brother I never wanted. But the thing is… I am a little more protective over my sister than my brother. Does that make sense?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm not saying that you can't take care of yourself… I know you are more than capable. And I am also not saying anything to turn you away from the idea of him… in all actuality; I think you two would sort of go well together."

"How do you figure that?"

"You're the only one who can put up with his shit without killing him." Naruto smiled. "But I don't know how he really feels so just be careful. Like I said, I don't want to see my sister hurt."

"You really think so?" Sakura said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Possibly."

'_I have butterflies in my stomach! I haven't felt anything remotely like this since I was a genin. But its Kakashi… what if it wouldn't work out? I couldn't not have him in my life – would that break up our team? My Family?' _She looked at the newest team picture.

"Naru?"

"Hai?"

"What _if_ it didn't work? I'd lose my family."

"No you wouldn't. No matter what happens, you can't lose us. We're each other's family too you know. The three orphans – the three amigos."

"But you have Hinata…"

"Hai, I do and I love her… but she didn't grow up like us. She always had some sort of family around her. That is why we are the team that we are. We are more than just teammates."

"Thank you. You know you are pretty good at this advice stuff."

"Hai… I am wise beyond my years."

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far." Sakura said as she tossed a pillow at Naruto. "Time to pack."

"Time to eat!" Naruto said just as his stomach growled.

"You know where everything is… and you know where the take out menus are. Make yourself at home Naru." She called out from her room.

- - xXxXx - -

The day turned quickly into night. Sakura had packed for the mission and took a shower in order to prepare for the night. She was thankful the Naruto was there – he was always a good distraction. She tried her best not to dwell on anything related to the butterflies and that had almost gone away.

She and Naruto sat dressed and waiting for the infamous late ninja to make his appearance. This too had become part of their tradition – waiting. The three had long ago begun their family tradition of going out together the night before the left for a mission. If they were going to be gone for any amount of time, no matter the mission, they celebrated each other in the chance that one of them may not return.

Sakura sat on the right side of the couch with her feet propped up drinking a beer along with Naruto who was on the left side of the couch. She had opted to change her shirt but keep her black pants and sandals on. It was a new shirt, black with her family crest in crimson. She always dressed for comfort; she was a ninja not a princess. Naruto was of the same mind, for going the ninja gear; he kept his clothing the same. When they went out, they all left their vests at home. Even though they were ninja and that idea never left their minds, they went out on these nights as family – not teammates.

Knock. Knock.

"Yo! Let me in."

"It's open Kakashi." Sakura yelled back.

He opened the door with a crinkled eye. He was only thirty minutes late but he knew that they would be waiting like they always do.

"You started drinking without me. I'm feeling increasing left out these days." He said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura shot a quick glance to Naruto and he smiled at her.

"Well, if you were _quicker_ than you wouldn't get left out Kakashi." Sakura replied coolly. "You know where the beers are… grab one before we go."

Kakashi nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Sakura looked back at Naruto.

"What the hell is that?" she whispered to him.

"I don't know!" he whispered back.

"I can't tell if he's joking or if he's serious! You?"

"No."

Naruto looked back to where Kakashi was standing entering the room.

"So are we ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eyed his beer. He had just opened it. "Um, not really. Can't I finish my beer?"

"Chug." His teammates said in unison.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he said eyeing Sakura as he pulled his mask down and brought the beer to his lips to drink.

"She's not, but I am." Naruto said with a stupid smirk. "Hinata's gone and I am lonely. Want to share Sakura's couch with me?"

Kakashi choked on his beer. "What?"

"Then maybe you wouldn't feel so left out." He said laughing as he stood.

Sakura laughed as set her beer down. She stood to stretch, reaching towards the ceiling. She brought her arms back down and adjusted her shirt that had slightly risen to show a glimpse of her toned peachy stomach – which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. _'Kami help me, this is going to be one hell of a night.'_

"Shall we gentlemen?"

"Hai." Kakashi said as he sat his empty beer bottle down. "I got the door."

Naruto and Sakura made their way out the door and down the stairs as Kakashi glanced back around her apartment one more time. He looked over all the pictures that were on the wall. There was a good ten years of his history plastered on her wall and the thought off that made him smile a little. _'Maybe this won't be as bad as I am thinking it will be.'_ He thought as he shut the door and started to follow.

He watched as Sakura and Naruto talked animatedly amongst each other. His eye trailed down Sakura's slim form and settled on her butt. He watched the subtle sway of her hips and thought, _'Not so bad at all.'_ He picked up his pace and caught up. He put his arms around the two's shoulders.

"Missed me?"

"Like a terd misses toilet paper." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Naru! How the hell does Hinata put up with you? That was disgusting!" Sakura fussed.

Naruto just laughed. Kakashi let his hold on Naruto go as the blonde made it through the door first. He waited to see if Sakura would pull away out of curiosity. She pulled in tighter so they could walk through the door together and then looked up to see his crinkled eye. She playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"You know the drill… first rounds on you since you were late."

She ducked out of his grip and wandered to the back where their table was. He watched her form disappear from his sight and wished she would have stayed. He sighed when he heard Lee's loud greeting over the noise of the bar. _'This should be fun.'_

It wasn't really _their_ table but it was as good as. It was the place where they always sat in the corner. There were three tables that sat near each other and their friends claimed the other two. Kakashi held the drinks above his head as he meandered through the masses. Kakashi found Naruto and handed him his beer and went to hand over Sakura's when he noticed that Lee was sitting next to her. For a moment, he wanted to snatch one of the creature like forms that grew on his face but reined it in when Sakura's face briefly lit up when she saw him approaching.

"Thanks Kakashi!" she beamed.

"More than welcome." He leaned against the wall since Lee was sitting in his normal place. "Umm… Lee?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san?" Lee turned around.

"I think I saw Gai over at the pool tables looking for someone to play a game or two, but sadly there is no one who is…_youthful_… enough to challenge him."

"I must go Sakura-chan." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it before dashing off to the pool tables.

Kakashi laughed as he sat down next to her. He took one of the napkins that were on the table and wiped the condensation off his bottle. He took Sakura's hand in his and wiped the kiss off. She took a swig of beer and looked at Kakashi's hand holding hers. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Did you just lie to him so you could hold my hand?"

"Something like that." He replied. He looked in to Sakura's eyes and laughed. "Well, Gai really is over at the tables but he wasn't challenging people. But when Lee says something they will challenge each other. So it's a win win all around for all parties."

Sakura bumped Kakashi with her shoulder, "I have never taken you for the jealous type Kakashi."

He just shrugged his shoulders and kept drinking his beer. _'I'm usually not the jealous type when it comes to other women – just you.'_

**-End of Chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

**Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat  
**Chapter Three

The early morning light beamed through the windows in Sakura's room. She screwed her eyes shut and rolled over. Consciousness slowly seeping back, she shot up and looked around. She was in her room. She looked down to find herself in her night clothes. _'I don't remember changing – the last thing I remember was Kakashi carrying me home. Why did I drink so much? Did he put me in bed and change my clothes? No…'_ She thought back to the night before and smiled. Kakashi must have been flirting with her at least that was the way that it looked – even Ino asked about it.

Gravity finally kicked in and her headache pounded. She grabbed her hair tie and knotted her hair away from her face. She looked at the clock – 7:13am – good, she hadn't overslept. Sakura ran her hands over her face, rubbing her eyes and then yawning. With a quick motion she pulled the covers from her and walked out of her room and froze. On her couch were _two _men – Naruto and Kakashi.

'_Kakashi stayed here last night?'_ she thought franticly. _'I don't remember anything.'_ She looked at the two sleeping men and smiled. They had fallen asleep while playing cards – maybe passed out was a better way to explain it. They had helped themselves to more beer and chips. She smiled and all anxiety faded away. They were her boys and nothing bad would have happened when they were around. Neither of them would take advantage of her nor would they let the other – she breathed easier, however she was slightly ashamed that she had even considered anything bad.

Sakura entered her small kitchen and started cooking breakfast for them. When she was about halfway done, she tried to go clean the living room so it wouldn't be so dirty when she came back from the mission, but it was already clean. Kakashi was awake. He rubbed the back of his neck working the kinks out.

"I have the worse case of cotton mouth I've ever had and I wake up to find that I indeed ended up sharing _your_ couch with _Naruto_."

"Poor baby. Come in the kitchen and get something to drink, breakfast is almost ready and I can even help with the neck."

Kakashi stood from his spot and stepped over Naruto. He smelled the air.

"Breakfast smells good. Didn't realize that I was so hungry."

"Well, drinking like we did last night will do that too you in the morning."

Kakashi opened a cabinet and removed a glass. He turned the tap on and left it running even after his glass was full. He slipped his mask down and started to drink. Sakura looked at his flawless skin as the morning light hit it. If it was possible he suddenly seemed even more handsome. He filled the glass for a third time and then turned the tap off.

"You might as well just take the mask off with your shirt."

"Excuse me?" he said.

"So I can look at your neck. I have this cream that is really good with muscle tension." She said as she reached into another cabinet.

"You're sure you just aren't trying to seduce me?"

"Please don't insult me… I am much better at seducing than what you are obviously giving me credit for."

"Oh really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Possibly… I am intrigued now."

"Well… I would have to show you but we don't have time. We have to meet the client at the gates in roughly thirty minutes and we all need to eat and shower… so maybe later."

"Shower? Why? I smell like a rose."

"Like a rose fertilized with booze. It is seeping from our pours and we reek. But the sweaty _thing_ that is passed out on my couch is much worse. How much did we drink last night?"

"Trust me… we all would have made Tsunade proud." Kakashi said as Sakura massaged his neck. "You are really good at that you know?"

"I know." She said with a smirk.

All too soon for Kakashi's liking she was finished and wiping her hands off on a rag. She turned and went to wake Naruto up.

"You can put your shirt back on if you want and help yourself to breakfast." She called out over her shoulder.

Kakashi nodded to the empty room as he left his shirt where it was and went to eat. There was a sudden loud crash that erupted from the living room. He turned just in time to see Sakura enter with a scowl on her face and Naruto behind her rubbing his head. She looked up to see him still bare-chested and her scowl vanished. Kakashi thought he saw a little blush.

"What did you do Naruto?"

"Nothing… I think." He said still rubbing his head as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing? I am not Hinata! You're a ninja for crying out loud… be aware of your surroundings!"

"Not Hinata?"

"He grabbed my ass and tried to kiss me." She said glaring at the yellowed haired boy.

Naruto just shrugged. "Good way to wake up either way."

"I don't think Hinata would like to hear that." Kakashi chuckled.

"Eat. I am going shower… _with_ the door locked." She added as she stormed off.

When Sakura finished she dressed quickly and vacated the bathroom so Kakashi and Naruto could use it. She made her way back to the kitchen to see Naruto finishing up the dishes, but Kakashi was no where to be found.

"Where did Kakashi go?"

"Back to his place, he didn't plan on staying here last night so he needed to shower and get his things."

"Now we are going to be waiting for forever till he comes back."

"Nah, I told him after the ass incident that it would be wise if he showed up early. I think he agreed."

"How did he end up sleeping here last night?"

"Well after he carried you home and I changed you, we got bored and started drinking some more. Two drunken men never think that they have had enough… then we started playing cards and talking… and then we just passed out."

"You changed me?"

"Hai, you spilled beer on you so I thought it would be better if you didn't wake up in it."

"Thanks. So what did you two talk about?"

"Not what you are thinking…but it sort of did come up in a way. I didn't want to push to make it seem weird."

"So?"

"He was looking at all the pictures and rambling on about the last ten years and about even though some bad things happened that they were a good ten years. He told me not to say anything but he said he's been the happiest that he's been in a while recently – which is obvious. Then he said that one day he thought you'd make someone a lucky man and then sighed _so_ loud – it was so dramatic – something Ino would have done. I don't know – like he wishes it was him or something."

Sakura was about to ask him something else when the front door opened and in walked a fully dressed Kakashi.

"Yo! I'm back." He announced.

"Good. I am going shower and then we should be ready to go." Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom.

Sakura watched Naruto disappear and Kakashi situate himself on the couch. She was tempted to sit next to him and mess with him a little more, however, she decided against it. She had her travel bags and gear packed and sealed but she had not filled her weapon pouches that she carried yet.

She placed her hand on the seal and opened her weapons closet. She entered the small closet and started to fill her pouches. She grabbed two cloths off of the shelf under her katana and folded them in half before reaching behind her and stuffing them in to her pouch. She looked up to grab her sword when she saw Kakashi's one eye starring at her in its reflection. She turned to find her self face to face with him.

She sucked in a breath, "Can I help you?"

"I was just curious – you keep this room locked." He said as he eye crinkled.

"It's just your average weapon closet."

"With a chakra seal?"

"Well, there are a few things that I can't part with." She said as she turned to grab her katana and its sheath. She sheathed it and placed it on her back.

Kakashi touched the sheath, "Family… so we are always with you."

Sakura's heart fluttered as she turned to face him again. She was completely aware of how close he was to her face. She looked into his eye and saw that it was scanning her face. Her heart sped up as she noticed his eyes lingered on her lips.

"Always…" She said breathlessly.

"Sakura! Where are the towels?" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura and Kakashi both sighed. She bit her lip before she side stepped Kakashi. She walked to the door to grab her vest.

"They are in the cabinet, Naru! Where they have _always_ been!" she replied as she slid the vest on over her katana. "Are you decent?"

"Hai." He said as he walked from her room pulling his mesh shirt over his head.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's scroll from off the coffee table and tossed it to him. He caught it and placed it in his rear pouch. He watched a little confused as she walked past him in what seemed like a hurry. He looked to Kakashi for answers and just found him with a bewildered look on his face as well. _'What the hell happened while was in the shower?'_

Sakura stopped at her dresser. She placed her hands on the top and looked in the mirror. She gazed at her own reflection – her cheeks were blushed and her breathing slightly labored. _'What is happening? Was he about to kiss me? Would I have let him? My heart feels like it's about to jump out of my chest… I have faced countless dangerous ninja and I have never been this nervous before.'_

Naruto walked in the room to find Sakura starring at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Sakura?"

She snapped up and looked at him, "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Hai, I was just getting my clothes."

"Leave them, you can get the after." She said as she walked past him as she slid her own scroll in her vest. "We are going to be late. Get the lights…please."

Naruto flipped the switches and followed her out. Kakashi had the door open and was waiting on them. He moved out the way as Sakura walked through. She glanced up at him and quickly met his onyx eye before going through the door. Naruto looked curiously at the exchanged but said nothing. Following suit, Kakashi was close behind his teammates as he shut and locked her front door.

The walk to the front gate was quite and fast. The three made it there before the client and his caravan. It was time for them to put their game faces on – no matter what had just happened or what could happen, as of now it was not the priority.

Kakashi lazily lounged against the gates and Naruto stood rooted with his arms folded across his chest. Sakura had her hands on her hips waiting for this so called client. Sakura's mind began to wonder back to the meeting yesterday. There was no longer any time to ignore the matter at hand – the little creep who seemed to be posing as an official was hiding something. It was time to let their senses flourish in order to pick up what was being hidden from them.

Sakura came out of her thoughts when she heard the approaching carriage. It was a smaller carriage pulled by two horses. There were two large men sitting in the front, steering the wagon.

"Look alive, the nouveau is inbound." Sakura stated.

The carriage came to a halt in front of Sakura and her teammates. The door opened and another large man stepped out of the carriage. He held the door open as the client slid to the door.

"Good morning." He greeted with a hesitant smile.

"Good morning." Sakura returned. "All we were told was to meet you here at the designated time – we wish to know where we are headed and _why_ you need our assistance being as it seems that you are already protected adequately."

"We are headed to a small town just inside the Rice boarder. I have a family heirloom that I wish to keep safe. I have received threats that it will be stolen."

"I still don't understand why you need us. Your muscle seems to be enough to handle thugs." Naruto added.

"This is something that is… very _precious_ to me. I don't want to take any chances. There is a possibility that someone could send ninja."

"Doubtful… but it doesn't matter anymore. May I see your map?" Sakura asked with her hand out.

"You do not trust us to lead?" the driver asked annoyed.

"On a mission, I trust the two men behind me and _only_ them. The map." She said with a finality that rivaled the Hokage. Begrudgingly, the driver handed over the map to Sakura. She took out her own map and compare routes. She handed their map back to the driver. "Your route seems to be a little more out of the way, but that shouldn't be a problem. Please, let's get this mission started."

Kakashi nodded at the man, "After you."

The carriage began to move. The client slipped back into his seat as the man riding with him hopped in and shut the door. Team Seven nodded to each other as they took up their line behind the carriage. The mission had begun.

- - xXxXx - -

If there were any mission that any ninja would hate to take it would be escorting a civilian. These types of missions seemed to take forever due to the fact that they had to move at the pace of the client – which was so much slower than their own.

By the time they made camp for the night, they had traveled less than half the distance that Sakura would have wanted. She was clearly annoyed at the situation. Yes, they were civilians but they also had a horse drawn carriage and could have moved faster. This bothered her.

There were two small fires in the camping area – one for the client and his guards and one for Team Seven. The client had opted to sleep in his carriage and his men in tents close by. Being as it was a warm summer night and the forecast was clear, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto had all opted for no tents.

Naruto had removed three cups of instant ramen from one of his scrolls. Team Seven sat in silence as they ate their small meal. Sakura handed her half eaten ramen cup over to Naruto.

"Thanks Naru, but I'm not so hungry tonight. You finish them."

Naruto took the cup from her – happy to finish them off.

"Sakura what has you so annoyed?" Kakashi asked.

"This whole mission. I don't understand this man. If this heirloom he has is so important, then why did we not travel at a faster pace?"

"I was thinking about that too." Said the silver haired man.

"There isn't much about this man _or_ this mission that make sense." Naruto added in between slurps.

"I'll take the first watch. Any traps I need to be aware of?"

"Hai, there are a couple snare traps out there and a few tags but nothing you can't recognize, you know my marks." Kakashi replied.

Sakura nodded before she jumped off towards the trees. Kakashi sighed heavily as she left. Naruto looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Not that sigh again." He said.

"What sigh? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"You made that noise last night when talking about Sakura, now you made it as she left. What is up with you two Kakashi? I may now be the brightest person but I can tell there is something."

Kakashi sighed again and Naruto laughed at him.

"You sound like Ino when you sigh like that. All dramatic and what not."

"Naruto, I don't know what is happening. For once, I am confused as to what I am feeling. I've never been like this before."

"Well… if it helps, I have never seen you like this since I have known you."

"No that doesn't help." He paused. "It's like ever since we all became a team, ever so slowly all the pretense and defenses that I had around myself began to crumble. And now all of a sudden I look at Sakura and _really_ see her. I have never thought of her as anything more than what she had always been to me, but now I can't help but think of her as more."

Naruto nodded and listened to the man speak. He didn't want to interrupt.

"I don't know if _this_ has been there for a while or not, but it's like I have never seen her before… not until now. I'm worried too. I don't want to act on it and lose her. You two are all I have left – you two are my family."

Naruto chuckled a little and looked at the man that use to be nothing more than his sensei, but now is like his brother. "You can't lose family Kakashi, that's why we are family and not just friends. There is a stronger bond between the three of us and maybe the bond between you and Sakura is meant to be a little _more_ than my bond to her – at least I think it is."

"You think?"

"Hai. You two have always moved in a tandum that is different from her and me."

"How is that?"

"I don't know, it's more like how she would act with a brother when she is with me, but it has always been a deeper act when she is around you." Naruto paused as he tried to think of a better way to explain it. "More like how she would act with a lover – not that you have done anything like that – but it's just a little more emotional."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He mulled over all that Naruto has just said. He could see the difference in the way she acted between them. It made his heart beat speed up a little. _'Lovers? Her and I? Strangely enough, the thought doesn't sound as wrong as I thought it would.'_

"But you know I have noticed the same thing with you." Naruto said causing Kakashi to turn and look at him.

"I would hope that I treat you as only a brother and not a…"

"No! Not with me… I meant with other kunoichi you ass."

"Oh."

"I have seen the way you are with Anko, Kurenai and Shizune… it's not the same. They are your sister's in arms, but you treat Sakura with more…respect, honesty and loyalty. You treat her how you want to be treated."

"Isn't that the golden rule?"

"Don't be a smartass right now Kakashi. I am serious. You know she is my sister and I am protective of her. I don't care if you two fall madly in love and get married and all that, but I don't want her hurt."

"I'm sorry. This is all just taking me off guard a little." He said holding his head in his hands. "I never thought that I treated her differently. I mean I knew she was different from the others but I didn't know I made it obvious. Why?"

"Well, I think it's because you care how she treats you more than how the others treat you. You want her and care about her. You just never knew it until now."

"Damn, Naru…"

"Hai I know, I am wise beyond my years."

"I wouldn't say that now…" Kakashi shrugged as he threw his ramen cup at his teammate.

"Say what ever you want but I'm right aren't I?"

"This is the only time you will ever hear me admit that you are right… but I think you are."

"I knew it!"

"I wonder how she feels?" Kakashi asked.

"You could ask her." Naruto replied.

"But what if she doesn't want to be with me or try or…"

"For such a bad ass ninja you aren't very perceptive or fearless are you?"

"This is not a battle Naruto!"

"I never said it was, but did you not just listen to anything I said? I think it's safe to say you would get the green light."

"How can you be so sure?"

"A little pink bird told me so."

"Pink bird? Wait… she talked to you about this?"

"My lips are sealed."

"That's not fair… you have valuable intell that I could use."

"I thought this wasn't a battle?" Naruto said.

"Oh shut up! What did she say?"

"You are so channeling Ino right now. It's scary. But I'm not going to tell you what she said just like I won't tell her what you said. I'm a neutral third party in the Kakashi and Sakura _love story_. You will have to _talk_ to her and find out… what a concept!"

Kakashi stood up and walked past Naruto. He bopped him on the head before he took off into the trees to find Sakura.

- - xXxXx - -

Sakura was high in a tree looking at the moon when Kakashi found her. She was stretched out with her feet propped up against the trunk of the tree. He was so engrossed in her beauty that only seemed enhanced by the moonlight that he failed to notice that she had placed her own snare trap under her.

Sakura heard _someone_ approaching. She figured since they were on foot that it was either one of the guards or a thief – no ninja travels on walks on the ground if they have to. She stayed still and grabbed a kunai and sent it flying.

Kakashi saw the metal object sailing at him and jumped out the way and directly into the snare trap.

"Now don't I feel like an ass." He said as he was hanging upside down from the tree when Sakura jumped down.

"Kakashi? What are you doing in my snare?"

"I was coming to check on you. You seemed really annoyed before and I wanted to see if you were better."

"Hai, I'm fine." She said smiling.

She picked her kunai up off the ground and stored it away. She withdrew her sword and slashed the rope. Kakashi fell to the ground with a thud causing Sakura to laugh.

"You're not on you A game right now are you?" she shook her head and jumped back into the tree where she was before.

Kakashi stayed where he was for a minute – silently cursing his bad luck. He looked up at her again. She was breathtaking. He stood up and dusted himself off. He jumped up and landed next to her and sat down.

"You don't have to say Kakashi, I can stay on watch for a little while longer." She said.

'_What's the matter with me?'_ Kakashi thought. _'Even her voice is getting to me now.'_

"If you don't mind a little company, than I'll stay a little while longer." He said as he crinkled his eye in a smile just for her.

"Sure."

The two sat in silence for a while. In that moment it was enough for them just to be near each other. It was oddly comforting to both of them. Sakura shift her position – she placed her back against the trunk and pulled her knees into her.

Her face was still looking in the direction of the moon when she spoke. "It's a beautiful night."

"Hai." He agreed as he glanced at her, "Beautiful."

She could feel him looking. She felt her pulse quicken as she looked at him. He smiled and she returned it.

"You know the one thing I will never get use too?"

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Seeing you smile with your eyes but never knowing for sure if it's reaching your lips. Sometimes I really hate your mask." She explained.

"Fair enough." He flipped through a few hand signs and then pulled his mask down. "How's that?" He smiled back at her.

"Much better. You have a very charming smile Kakashi. It's no wonder why you wear your mask. You would have all the ladies chasing you."

"Well then it's good that I wear it. I don't want all the ladies chasing me."

He wanted to tell her that she was the only one who he wanted to chase him – the only one that he wanted near him. He laughed at himself silently as he thought of Naruto's words. _"For such a bad ass ninja you aren't very perceptive or fearless are you?"_ He was right – Kakashi was scared. He was scared that the one person that he had let his guard down for would reject him.

"Kakashi? Why are you so quite?" Sakura asked softly as she gazed at his flawless face.

"Just enjoying the company."

"You're so full of it… but if you don't want to talk about it then that's okay."

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it… it's just that I don't really know how." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've never been in a situation like the one I am in now."

"Oh… well I usually talk things over with Naru when I am confused about something."

"I did that."

"And what did he say?"

"He said to just go for it."

"Then I would do what he says, surprisingly enough… he's usually right on with things. Perceptive little loud mouth." She said as she giggled.

The sound of her laughter brought a smile to his face. He took a deep breath and looked at Sakura.

"Well, it was sort of about you."

"Me? What about me?" she said as her heart stopped.

Kakashi reached over and placed his gloved hand on her blushing cheek. He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly across hers and then once again more firmly.

"Well, there was that." He said as he pulled away looking back at her to gage her reaction. When she didn't react violently he figured it was safe to continue. "I don't know how you feel because I am not exactly sure how I feel, but I think there is something more… between us than what we have always thought."

Sakura brought her hand up to her lips. She still had not spoken. Kakashi eyed her nervously, praying that she would say something.

"Sakura, please say something this is killing me."

"I think…" she sucked in a deep breath and locked her emerald eyes on his uncovered eye. "that you are right."

**-End of Chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto._

* * *

**

Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat

Chapter Four

Kakashi swung one leg over the branch that he was sitting on. He faced Sakura so he could look into her eyes. "You think I am right? You feel it too?"

"Hai. I just didn't think that you did." Sakura answered quietly.

Kakashi's eye widened at her confession but at the same time he was bewildered as to why she would think that. "I don't know why you would think that." Kakashi said before he smashed his lips against hers again.

Sakura let her legs fall as she leaned in more to Kakashi. Her arms wound tightly around his neck and pulled his body against hers. Kakashi's hands found their way to Sakura's waist; he gently squeezed her before he picked her up from where she was and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they both melted into the kiss.

Snap.

Kakashi and Sakura broke apart and scanned the area.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"I really wish I wouldn't have." He said as he pulled his mask back into place.

Sakura smiled at him. "Later. Go find Naruto and let him know that I am going out to scout. Check around the camp site and make sure everything is okay."

Kakashi brushed his hand against her cheek and nodded before he vanished in a poof of smoke. Sakura inhaled trying to calm her breathing. She jumped down from her tree and made her way to the area where she believed the sound came from. She heard another noise and pulled out a kunai. Quietly and silently, she stalked towards the noise. She pressed her body against a tree as she closed in. In the moment that she came from her hiding place she recognized the figure as one of the guards.

"What are you doing this far from camp?" Sakura scolded.

"Bathroom?" he replied, clearly scared from her appearance.

"That's all well and good, but you shouldn't be this far from camp. It's not safe."

"Well _you_ are out here so it's safe enough."

"Hai, it's safe for _me_… but not _you_ – I mean that _is_ why you hired us? Get back to the camp site; I am right behind you so you don't set off any of our traps."

Sakura and the guard entered the camp site a few minutes later. He seemed annoyed with her but she didn't care.

"Pass the word that you shouldn't wander." She said.

The man grumbled and went to the guards' fire. Sakura sighed and walked back to their fire. She sat down next to Kakashi and looked at him.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's out running a quick scan of the area. Everything's okay?" he asked her.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Hai, everything's okay. One of the stupid guards was out to take a leak and went too far. They are making it very _hard_ for me to like them."

Kakashi leaned over and kissed her on the head through his mask. "It's okay."

Naruto came out from the bushes near them with a serious look on his face. He sat down across from Kakashi and Sakura and glared at the fire.

"Naru? What's wrong?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"On my sweep in, I passed by the camp and I overheard them all talking. They were questioning our _ability_ to protect them. They sounded really nervous and they didn't speak of an heirloom but of a _package_. Doesn't sound like it's too legit."

"I knew they were trying to con us." Sakura replied.

"I think we should stay." Kakashi added. "Find out what they are up too and what they are trying to move."

"It's not part of the mission but this guy needs to know who he's trying to take on – he needs to know this shit won't fly in the Leaf." Sakura agreed.

"Hai, I agree. But we can't just go in and say he we know you are lying give me your _heirloom_… we have to catch them or get more proof."

"This is going to be fun." Sakura said with a wicked smile. "I love being sneaky."

"You do?" Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Love it." She said with a wink.

Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh come on! Really ya'll are going to do this now? Ten years and then _boom_ you can't wait until a mission is over?" he shook his head and walked back to the bushes. "I'll take the next watch."

Sakura giggled and put her head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"So do you want to be sneaky?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi… maybe Naruto is right. It won't kill us to wait a little while before we figure _us_ out."

"Us? I like that." He said with a smile.

"Me too."

"Not even a little sneaky?" Kakashi added after a brief moment of silence.

She kissed him on his cheek. "Think of it as motivation to find out what is going on with the little fat man in the carriage."

- - xXxXx - -

The next day passed and it was pretty much a repeat of the day before. The caravan moved way to slow and didn't cover near enough ground. A trip that would take a ninja a few days max would take them well over a week. Sakura didn't know if she could keep her cool until this all worked out.

They day was pretty uneventful – as Sakura predicted, no ninjas attacked. They set up camp once again. Sakura sat by Kakashi as she cooked over the fire. It wasn't anything fancy. Naruto had caught and cleaned a few rabbits for dinner in stead of ramen. Naruto had left to check the perimeter and set a few traps before dinner was ready.

"This is getting old and it's only the second night of this damn mission. I wish something would happen already! I want to go home."

No sooner had those words left Sakura's mouth a kunai flew into the camp ground and imbedded itself right next to the fire.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"No, not Naruto. Get down!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped over Sakura bringing her to the ground.

Attached to the kunai was an exploding tag. It sizzled and ignited. Kakashi shielded Sakura from the debris that flew through the air. In the after math, a few dull thud noises were heard and the camp site filled with smoke.

"Smoke bombs?" Sakura questioned as she moved into the brush once Kakashi deemed it safe. "What are ninja attacking this man for? I just don't understand. I'll cover the client, go look for Naruto."

"Hai. Be safe." He said.

She looked at him with concern, "You too."

He nodded and jumped off into the trees in search of Naruto. Sakura ran towards where the client was. She surveyed the area and it seems that the attackers were trying to take out the ninjas first. That only solidified Sakura's idea – the attackers were ninja themselves. Sakura drew her sword and banged on the carriage.

"Get your ass up!" She yelled.

"What is going on?" The man demanded as he kicked the door to the carriage open.

Sakura saw the door swinging towards her. In one fluid motion, she caught the door, pushed the fat man back in and slammed the door. She turned and managed to deflect five of the ten shuriken that had been launched at the man – the other five were embedded in the carriage door. The fat little man squealed in terror.

"So much for you extra muscle." Sakura scoffed. "Keep your ass in there and stay down!" she commanded.

Sakura flew through a few familiar hand signs and a clone appeared. The clone went around to the other door of the carriage to stand guard. It didn't take long for a kunai to find its way into the clone effectively dispelling it.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed. She hated this. They were protecting a man that was hiding something from them and now they were facing several unidentified ninja. A silly little mission that was supposed to be a piece of cake was turning into a thorn in her side. These were not odds that they couldn't face; it was the fact that they had to face them for an annoying whelp like the one who was currently crying in his carriage.

"Would you shut up in there!" she hissed as she kicked the carriage.

"What's going on out there?" he asked through tear wrenched breaths.

"We are surrounded… that must be _some_ family heirloom you have there." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Well do something! That is the reason why I hired you!"

"Look you little…" Sakura began.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Kakashi came charging into the clearing.

The two males skidded to a halt next to her. Sakura looked at the two men and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and searched for the chakra signatures. She exhaled in relief as she counted five retreating signatures.

"How many did you count?" Kakashi asked.

"Five – they are leaving. How many did you find?"

"Five." He answered.

"Why are they retreating?" the little man asked through his carriage door.

"I don't know. I would bet that they didn't expect to find us with you." She replied. "But I do know one thing… they _will_ come back."

"Then why didn't you kill them?"

Sakura whirled around and ripped the door off of the carriage. Before she could throw it against the tree and start yelling at the client, Kakashi and Naruto tried to restrain her. Naruto took the door while Kakashi grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder and walked away from the man.

"Little man, I would watch what you say to her." Kakashi warned over his shoulder.

Kakashi walked off into the woods with her still trembling over his shoulder. He placed her down with her back to a tree. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her face.

"Sakura, calm down and look at me. What's wrong?"

She looked up with the traces of tears in her eyes. "I hate being lied too and I hate it even more when I know that I am being lied too." She said with a bite of rage. "This is bullshit, Kakashi! You know it!"

"Hai I do. But we have faced worse than a little man lying to us, why does this upset you so much."

"It was ninja who attacked us… it's not some little lie anymore. What if this _heirloom_ that we are protecting isn't even his? What if these ninja are just retrieving something that was taken from _them_? I don't kill innocents. I will not have a repeat of that mission. I can't…" she trailed off.

He knew which mission she was referring too. Right after she became a chûnin, they were given a mission with similar parameters. The whole mission was a set up. A crooked official had claimed that he was attacked on a trip while in possession of some classified documents. It had been a retrieval mission at first, but once they got there things changed.

There were no documents, just some ninja that had refused to do anything criminal for a twisted leader who happened to have an official or two in his pocket. The ninja attacked out of defense. That was when Sakura made her first kill. It wasn't until the last ninja saw their Leaf hiate-ate that they questioned Team Seven. When Sakura found out she cried for weeks and locked herself in her apartment. She had taken the life of an innocent.

"Sakura, calm down. I won't let you go through that again." Kakashi said in a soothing voice. "I won't ever let you hurt like that again."

Sakura reached out and grabbed Kakashi's vest and pulled him to her. She knew the rule. _A shinobi must never reveal their emotions_. Sakura buried her face into his chest and wept – damn the rule. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. At that moment, Sakura was not a ninja to him – she was not The Deadly Blossom. She was the woman he cared about and she was hurting. He would let her get it out because that was all that he could do.

When he felt her body giving into the exhaustion, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the camp site. Naruto sat – waiting for them to return. He looked at Sakura sleeping in Kakashi's arms and his brows knitted together.

"Is she okay?"

"Hai. This mission is hitting to close for her. She is worried that it will be a repeat of her first kill." He whispered.

A knot formed in Naruto's stomach. He remembered the hell that she went through from that mission. A low growl rumbled deep in his stomach. Kakashi looked over at his teammate.

"Get her bed roll please." He asked Naruto.

Naruto took out one of his scrolls and unsealed his own bed roll. "I don't know where hers is. She can take mine. I won't need it tonight."

Kakashi nodded as he laid her down on the bedding. He brushed a stray stand of hair from her face and looked back at his other teammate.

"Would you stay with her while I go have a little talk with our _client_?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai." He said through gritted teeth as he glared across the camp. "Give that asshole a piece of my mind for me."

Kakashi strolled across the site closing in on the client and his three goons. One of the men was trying to put the door back on the carriage as the other two were "guarding" the area. Kakashi laughed at their efforts. When the fat client saw Kakashi coming over he jumped up off his seat and ran towards him – he reminded Kakashi of a blow fish.

"What? You came over here to laugh at my men?"

"No, I came over here to talk."

"Talk? I'll talk! Where's that little bitch who ripped my door off?" he spat.

Kakashi could hear Naruto growl from across the camp. He narrowed his good eye at the man, "First of all, you are lucky that is all she did to you and your carriage and second of all," he focused a large mass of killer intent at the man. "_Watch your mouth._"

The short little man swallowed hard and took a few steps away from Kakashi. "So, what did you come to talk about?" he said meekly.

"You lied to us."

"I did no such thing!" he blurted out.

"Hai, you did and you still are. As ninja we are use to that. We also don't have any proof that you are lying…_yet._ But don't worry, we will because also as ninja… we are pretty good at finding out the truth."

"Is that it?" he managed.

"For now it is… sleep tight." Kakashi said as he walked back to their camp.

- - xXxXx - -

A safe distance away from their target, the group of five ninja stopped. They had to discuss what had just happened.

"I thought he just had the three stooges with him? He's got ninja too?" The first ninja said out loud.

"It looks like it. Did anyone see where they are from?"

"I didn't have too, they are Leaf shinobi." The leader answered.

"How do you know that?"

"The female – she had pink hair. That was Konoha's Deadly Blossom – Sakura Haruno. So that means Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze are with her."

"So? We out number them… I say that we go back and get what we came for." One of the five said.

"Do you have a death wish? Konoha's Team Seven? No… we go and report this. We will not engage _them_ unless ordered."

"I thought that Konoha was our ally?"

"They are. They must not know everything about this situation. I bet that thief lied to them in order to gain protection. But for now we return home. Move out."

- - xXxXx - -

The next day proved to be more of a challenge for Team Seven. Sakura woke up in a rather spiteful mood and it was all that Kakashi and Naruto could do to keep her away from the client and his men. Naruto took point and Sakura stayed close to Kakashi.

"If looks could kill." Kakashi joked with her.

She turned her death glare to him and he held his hands up. "Kakashi, as much as I appreciate you trying to make me feel better… please don't." she told him.

Kakashi nodded once and walked closer to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her on her head through his mask. She looked up at him and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"Sakura, please don't be upset. A scowl just doesn't do your face justice and like I told you last night, I won't let you hurt like that again. So please try not to think about it. It took us so long to get you back from the darkness, don't go back."

She sighed deeply and fell into his side more. "You're right. It does me no good to dwell on the past. Please forgive me?"

"Already have." He replied.

- - xXxXx - -

The five ninja arrived back at their village and met with their Kage of sorts. After much deliberation and much arguing, the leader of the village decided that it was best to meet with Team Seven himself. He was confident that this could be worked out in a nonviolent manner. After all, he wouldn't be their leader if it wasn't for Team Seven to begin with.

He and two guards were slated to leave at noon.

**-End of Chapter-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

sorry for such a long wait! -laydee kai

* * *

**Konoha's Deadly Blossom & Copy Cat**

Chapter Five

Silently the two ninja followed their leader as they leaped through the trees. The three of them were heading back towards that caravan that was being protected by Konoha's Team Seven. The two guards had been on the first mission that was sanctioned and now they were hesitantly returning.

"I'm not so sure about this," the smaller of the guards whispered to the other.

"Me either. But that doesn't matter," he motioned with his head to the back of the man that they were following. "He is, so we follow."

The small guard sighed and nodded. There was nothing that he could do. He had an order and he was going to follow it. Plus, he wouldn't leave his leader unprotected.

- - xXxXx - -

The sun was setting and the caravan slowed in order to make camp for the night. They were getting close to the destination. One more day and they should arrive.

Sakura sat quietly around the camp fire. The three of them had just completed a sweep of the area and set a few traps around the camp site. Kakashi and Naruto were setting up the tents while Sakura sat there lost in her thoughts. She pulled her legs in and crossed them while resting her hands on her knees. She sat ram rod straight and she dove deeper into the silence that surrounded her. Her breathing evened out as she pushed her chakra out around her taking in every living thing near.

She felt Kakashi and Naruto finish their task and sit near her. They ate in silence as she swept the area again.

Her eyes snapped open. "We have visitors." She said calmly.

"How many?" Naruto asked as he watched her.

"Just three. Two are the same from the attack but one is different—familiar signature though."

"Who?" Kakashi questioned.

Her lips pulled at the edge. "An old friend."

Her eyes settled on a small clearing that led to where they were camping. She didn't move from where she was which was a good sign to her teammates. They weren't a threat. These visitors weren't hostile. Naruto felt the signature enter the clearing and laughed.

"Well I'll be damned! Shibuki!" he jumped up from his place and went to great his friend.

The two guards jumped out in front of him when Naruto approached. He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Guards? I see you have taken the responsibility that was yours then." He said with a smile.

"Hai, Naruto." His said returning the smile. He waved his hands at the guards, "I told you there was nothing to worry about. It's good to see you Naruto."

Shibuki walked through his guards to embrace his friend. When they pulled away, Shibuki glanced over his shoulder and looked at the carriage and separate fire across the way. His eyes narrowed into a glare before he turned back to his friends.

"We have much to discuss my friends."

Naruto followed his gaze and nodded. He motioned for Shibuki and his guard to follow him to the fire. Naruto took his place beside Sakura again as the other three did the same.

"It's good to see you again Sakura, Kakashi." Shibuki greeted.

"Same here." Kakashi nodded.

Sakura smiled warmly at Shibuki. "What brings you here Shibuki? It seems a little odd of a time to spring a visit on us. We are on a mission."

"Well you see, that is the reason—your mission." He cleared his throat. "I do believe that you have been misinformed about your client _and_ mission."

"Please continue." Kakashi prompted after no one spoke.

"Well, I have a feeling that this will be a little bit of déjà vu."

"Déjà vu? You mean the Hero Water has been taken again?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. But this time they sent more ninja in to steal it. We have been following those who took it. But they were a little smarter this time. As soon as they got out of the town, they passed it off to someone else. Who in turn passed it again. Your client over there is the fourth pair of hands it has been given too."

"That lying piece of shit!" Sakura growled. "I knew it!"

Shibuki and his guards were taken back by her outburst. They didn't think that it would be this easy to convince them that their client was lying to them.

Kakashi leaned over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder trying to calm her down. Naruto's eyes glanced over to the other site to see if they had heard her—all was still.

"We have had our doubts with this mission. We think the only reason the Hokage sent _us_ on this mission was because it could turn out to be more." Kakashi explained.

"Do you have any leads as to why they have taken it?" Sakura asked after a deep breath.

"Hai. We believe they are trying to bring it to Orochimaru. He is one of the only people I know of who could drink the water and not suffer the after effects of it."

"It makes sense too… I mean with the location we are taking them too. A small town in the Rice Country." Naruto added.

"If that's that case, then we can't let Orochimaru get that water." Said Kakashi.

"Then we should have no trouble retrieving the Hero Water from you?" Shibuki asked.

"None at all, Shibuki. Give me a minute and you will have what belongs to you." Sakura promised in a growl as she gracefully rose from her place.

The five men watched as she silently strolled across the space between the camps. Naruto sighed deeply and got up to follow her. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and followed suit.

"Where are you going? I think she can handle getting something from the likes of _them_." Shibuki spoke.

"Oh, she can. It's just that I don't think Ibiki would get much information from a corpse." Kakashi said as he walked pass them.

Sakura pounded on the door to the carriage. There was no answer so she pounded louder.

"Hey! Fat man! I need to talk to you." She yelled.

There was a grunting noise in the carriage as he rummaged around his small quarters. A small light flicked on and the door cracked slightly.

"What do you want? I am sleeping." He snapped.

Kakashi and Naruto flanked Sakura. Her hand twitched towards her sword on her back. Kakashi caught her hand and held it. She turned to look at him and he shook his head.

"There's no need for blood, Sakura-chan." He said softly closing the distance between their bodies.

She searched his eyes and the fury in hers started to dissipate. She nodded. She tried to calm herself before answering the man.

"We need to talk to you. We have just received some new information concerning this _mission_. I want to share it with you and your men." She said through her teeth.

The door swung open and the little man walked out in his night clothing. "What info?"

"Wake your men." Kakashi suggested.

"Get up!" the short man roared. "Now!"

The men sluggishly rose from their bed rolls around the camp fire. Rubbing their eyes they walked over to their boss.

"What is it boss?" one asked.

"Our ninja here have some new information that they would like to talk to us about."

Naruto looked at all the men in front of him and stepped forward. "We have info on the ninja who attacked us."

The little fat man's eyes widened and Naruto laughed. At that moment he was reminded of one of his toad summons. He shook the laughter from his system before he continued.

"As a matter of fact, two of them and the leader of their nation are sitting right over there at our fire. They have shared something that is quite interesting with us."

The boss started to take small steps backwards. His back found the side of the carriage and it prevented him from sneaking any further away. He cautiously slid to one side as he tried to look around the angry ninja in front of him.

"Wh-what is so interesting?" he asked.

Kakashi leaned over so he was eye to eye with the little toad like man. "It seems that we now have the proof that you are lying to us." His eye crinkled as he smiled threateningly at the man.

"P-p-proof? I am the client! I'm not lying t-to you! They are!" he began rambling. "Don't you see that they are trying to take my heirloom?"

"Oh, nice try. But you see this isn't the first time this has happened. But we were there the last time it happened and we stopped it, and this time we are going to return it. Hand it over." Naruto spoke.

"No! It's mine!" the man squealed like a pig. "Men! Stop them!"

The men fell into defensive stances and eyed the three ninja. Sakura met their glares and sent back one of her own.

"Don't make me laugh." She sneered.

The men faulted in their steps and looked back and forth from each other. Sweat began to form on each brow as they weighed their options.

"Sit." She snapped.

They froze. Sakura's body shuddered in anger.

"I'd listen to her," Kakashi warned. "Or I could let her go?"

The three large men plopped themselves down on the ground. They refused to make eye contact with the man that use to be their boss. He glared at the men that were supposed to be his guard. Slowly, he turned back to the ninja in front of him. His mouth was cotton dry.

"I-I'll cut you in on the money. They are paying me a hefty amount of money to deliver this package." He stammered. "All you have to do is get me there. You can just take care of those three over by the fire and we can leave now. As fast as you want."

Kakashi felt the tension in Sakura's body. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He knew that if she wanted to get out than she could; however, he hoped that his presence would calm her enough to where she wouldn't want to kill this man.

"You must be out of your mind." Naruto answered for everyone. "We would never betray our Nation or our friends. You really screwed yourself when you wanted _us_ to be your guards."

Naruto walked over to the man and pinched an area on the back of his neck and he immediately hit the floor. He repeated this three more times on the men that were sitting as per Sakura's order. Naruto left Sakura to Kakashi and went in the carriage to find the Hero Water for Shibuki.

Sakura turned inward and let Kakashi's arms wrap around her. She thrived from it. The feeling of him holding her. It calmed her and soothed her almost instantly. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Shh." He soothed as he felt her relax and the tension melt away. "You did good not to kill him."

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun." She said softly.

"Anytime." He said kissing her head again.

Naruto emerged from the carriage with a box in his hands. His nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Man, not only did he look like a pig but he lived like one! That place is a disaster—coming from me that is really saying something!"

Sakura giggled a little at the expression on her friends face. She buried her face deeper into Kakashi's chest and wrapped her arms around his waste. He gave her a tight squeeze and she sighed. He kissed her on the head and she looked up at him.

"You know I can't believe that I never saw this before." She said with a smile.

"I'm just glad that it has been brought to both of our attention."

She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his chin. "Ditto."

The two broke their embrace and walked back to the camp fire. Sakura stood behind Shibuki as he inspected the Hero Water's container. It seemed that none of the mystical liquid was missing. Shibuki sighed in relief.

"Thank you my friends. As always, we appreciate your help." Shibuki said beaming at his friends.

"We are always happy to help friends." Naruto said returning the smile.

"Shibuki-sama, shall we be on our way?" the larger of his guards spoke up.

"Ah, short and sweet I guess." Shibuki answered. "But I guess it's for the best."

"Hai. We have to pack up the four lumps and bring them back." Naruto agreed.

Shibuki extended his to his three friends. His two guards rose from their seats and flanked their leader. They nodded to Team Seven. And just like that, they left. Naruto turned to look at the four men who were passed out just a few feet away.

"I guess we need to get them loaded up." Kakashi said.

"I wonder how fast those horses go?" Naruto asked.

"This should be an interesting trip home." Sakura laughed.

- End of Chapter -


End file.
